


The Best Lie

by MWolfe13



Series: HHRollADrabble Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: They teased you mercilessly, and I decided to intervene. Best decision I ever made.





	The Best Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HH Roll-A-Drabble. August 24, 2019
> 
> Pairing: Percy x Hermione  
Trope: Fake Dating

Hermione heard them as she was leaving the archives at the Ministry.

“Poor Weasley, do you think he’ll be able to beg someone to go with him to the party?”

“Please, I bet he’ll beg off, citing some excuse. Who would give him the time of day? I’d take any of his brothers over him.”

“No, I’d take the Dragon Tamer over him. I hear he’s still single. Though if the Curse Breaker wanted to give it a go… I’d risk it.”

Hermione fumed at their words. Who did they think they were? Percy Weasley was a perfectly nice man. So what if he preferred books and work to other dangerous pursuits? He didn’t have to fit the adventurous mold this generation of Weasley’s was becoming well known for. 

Before she could stop herself, Hermione made her way to the group of idiots laughing at her friend’s expense. “I wouldn’t if I were you. His wife’s a Veela, you know.”

One lifted their hands in surrender. “Didn’t mean any harm by it, Granger. We were just teasing.”

She glared. “Well, maybe your teasing is better off abandoned. The Dragon Tamer doesn’t take kindly to any insults to his family. In fact, he’s rather put off by them.”

“What’s it to you, Granger? Have a thing for the bookish one? I’ll admit, the two of you would be perfect for each other.”

And suddenly, she was struck by inspiration.

She lifted her chin slightly in the air. “As a matter of fact, I do. Percy and I have been together for a couple of years now.” She knew this wouldn’t be contested too badly. As far as she knew, Percy hadn’t attempted to date anyone since his disastrous end with Penelope Clearwater.

There was shock and slight disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Hermione turned away, trying to remember where Percy could be found at this time. His office hopefully. “We value our privacy, and this  _ is _ our place of work. If only everyone else could be as professional.”

Lucky for her, Percy was in his office, back hunched over a piece of parchment, his glasses falling to the tip of his nose. He looked up, startled, when Hermione accidentally slammed the door too hard. “Hermione, what-”

“I am so sorry,” Hermione wailed as she threw herself into the seat in front of him. She was already regretting her hasty defense. “I just got so mad, and how could they  _ think _ -”

Percy placed a hand on her mouth. Hermione hadn’t even realized he’d come around the desk until the feel of his palm against her lips struck her silent. He removed his hand. “There. Now, what’s going on? Is it Ron?”

She shook her head. “There were these clerks, idiots really, who were talking about you. They mentioned this party and how you probably didn’t have a date.”

Percy sighed, “I’m not fond of parties.”

“I know that, but they were so disrespectful, and I suddenly lost it…” Hermione bit her lip. “I might have told them we’ve been seeing each other for a few years now.”

Percy stared at her. Ron would have sputtered and blushed, George would have laughed, but Percy just looked at her and didn’t say anything.

Hermione cleared her throat, jumping to her seat. “Right. I’m sure that bit of gossip will die down in no time.” Who was she kidding? The gossip mill never died down when it came to her. “Look, we can have a public row right in the atrium and break up, or I can just come out and say I lost my mind for two seconds-”

Then Percy was covering her mouth again, amusement in his eyes. “Are you free for the party then?”

Eyes wide, Hermione nodded.

**********

**1 Year Later**

Hermione thought about that day as she lay in her husband’s arms on the last night of their honeymoon. Percy brushed a kiss over the top of her head. “I can hear you thinking from here.”

She smiled, pressing her nose against his chest. “I was just remembering the day I told everyone we were dating when we weren’t.”

Percy chuckled, “I remember. I was in such a state of shock, I sat at my desk and did nothing productive for the rest of the day.”

Hermione grinned up at him, reaching up to press a quick kiss to his chin. “Best lie I ever told.”


End file.
